Brother Bonding?
by Amethyst-BondS
Summary: Teachers, a person who teaches and makes your life miserable. A brother as a teacher? Hell, that's what it is. Highschool fic. YukixTatsuha
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**sasukefreak: Hihi! I know I'm supposed to continue my other stories... but I just couldn't help it. This idea just kept on bothering me a-and once I started, I just couldn't stop. Tis ebil i tell you. :P Well... this is my first Gravitation fanfic, so be nice? The characters might be a bit ooc for sure.**

**Warnings:** This is **incest**, I warned you. Please don't give me **flames just because of the pairing**, it says loud and clear in the summary and if you don't like this pairing, then just don't read the story. If I scarred you in any way... please don't blame me... -.-;; Also... get ready for a bit of randomness... :3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... butI do own any made-up characters I add in here if I ever do.

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

The piercing shrill of the alarm clock woke the raven-haired boy. His eyes fluttered open, the bright sunrise greeting him. Not exactly a morning person, his fist automatically slammed down on the snooze button. A light pain formed in his eyes as the rays of light partially blinded him. Tatsuha groaned, annoyed, and once again continued to sleep.

"Tatsuha!" a bitter voice spat, roughly nudging the other's shoulder. Tatsuha's response was settling on his stomach and tightly wrapping his pillow above his head, "Go awaayy..." was the blunt answer.

Yuki sighed in annoyance, 'Pfft, it's almost like a daily routine... 'Cept I'm gonna win this time,' the blonde thought. Yep, the older brother wakes up first, takes a three minute warm shower, wraps a towel around his lean waist, alarm clock goes off, suddenly stops, and Yuki tries to wake up Tatsuha.

"Yesterday... was the _last _time you would do this..." the older one scowled. He stripped Tatsuha from the warm covers, tossing it towards the edge of the bed, dangling off the other side. Catching the younger one my surprise, he pounced on him. Tatsuha yelped at the sudden weight piled upon him, struggling wildly, he tried to break loose. The only thing that _did break loose_ was Yuki's towel. The dark haired one managed to turn around so he was now currently resting on his back.

His eyes gazed downward, and blinked, and blinked, and blinked.

The first thought that came to his mind was quite un-logical...

"AH! CHILD MOLESTER! RRAAPPEEEE!" Tatsuha screeched, kicking his legs and trashing his arms. Yuki's left eye twitched as he rolled onto the other side of the bed.

"Ch-child molester? I was trying to wake you up..." the blonde spat, reaching for the towel to cover himself.

"B-but... you were on top of me... and er... Naked!"Tatsuha accused, an adorable pout crossing his face.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at this. "First of all... I just got out of the shower, second, you knocked the towel off me, and third... I'M THE VICTIM HERE!" Yuki grumbled, "and you sounded like you actually _wanted _me to molest you," he teased, lightly poking his brother's bare stomache.

Tatsuha's pale cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, "Na-uuhh..." he whined childishly.

"Think whatever you want... but either way, you need to get up, "Yuki stated, swinging his legs off the bed. 'I have _definitetly_ won this time...' Yuki thought happily.

* * *

Later that Afternoon (With Ryuichi!) 

"Mum! Dad! We're home!" Tatsuha chirped happily. He swung open the door and entered, stretching his arms like a cat.

"Okay honey, don't forget to lock the door!" was the caring response from their mother.

"Mmuumm... can Ryuichi stay over tonight?"

"Along with Kuragaroo!" Ryuichi added, huggling his little 'pal'. "Well... I guess he can, but he's sleeping in you and your brother's room though," Mrs. Usegai answered, briefly wiping her sticky hands on her apron and exiting the kitchen to come greet the three boys.

"Thanks Mom!" Tatsuha piped-up while hurtling his backpack over his shoulder and landing on the ebony wood with a soft 'thump'. The dark haired boy bent down and fumbled with the zipper, once it was undone, he quickly grabbed the materials needed to complete his homework.

"C'mon Ryuichi!" he shouted, sprinting towards the stairs. "I'll race ya!"

"HHheeyyy!" Ryuichi called out from behind, frantically trying to catch up with the other. "No fair! You had a head start!"

Yuki sweatdropped as he watched the childish display from the hallway. "I might as well head upstairs, I need to finish an essay," the blonde muttered, slipping off his shoes. Mrs. Usegai grasped onto the edge of Yuki's sleeve.

"Wait just a sec, I want to talk to you in the kitchen," she stated, beginning to walk away and gestured for the other to fallow.

"Alright Mother," he quietly fallowed behind her, watching his path. Once they entered the kitchen, he casually sat down on a chair and propped himself up on his elbows.

"What you need?" he asked smugly. Mrs. Usegai say down across from him, her hands laid in her lap. "I have noticed lately that you and your brother haven't exactly been getting along," she began.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at this, 'She wants me to get along with th-that... thing?'

He nodded.

"So, I have spoken with the principal to allow you to teach your younger brother's English class," she stated happily, pleased with herself.

Yuki's mouth gaped open, Mrs. Usegai, oblivious from the other's unwillingness, continued, "Of course this doesn't affect your grades and might even add on a couple of extra points if an improvement is visable, homework is still required though." she calmly tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Mrs. Usegai abruptly stood up, "Oh! And before I forget, bring this snack up for your brother and his friend," she said cheerily, picking up the tray stacked with neatly cut sandwiches.

"Yes Mother," was the quiet response as Yuki grasped the tray.

Once Yuki had reached his room, he nudged the door open with his shoulder and entered. 'So much for homework...' he thought as he glanced at the two boys sitting on the bed and surfing through channels on the television. Yuki dropped the plate of sandwhiches in hands reach of the two boys and began to walk away. But he abruptly stopped when he heard the pipsqueak's disgraceful voice.

"Fwee! Sandwiches, Kumagaroo's favourite!"

"Wait, it must be a trap! Yuki is never this nice..."

"But the sannddwwiiicchheess..."

"What if he's a witch! Maybe he's trying to fatten us up and then he'll eat us!"

_A small vein grew in Yuki's forehead ashe slowly turned around._

"Er... Don't you mean a wizard? Or maybe he 'is' a witch!"

"Exactly! Maybe if we dump water on him, he'll melt!"

_Oh... someone is definitetly getting hurt..._

* * *

**Night **(Sorry about the time skips.) 

"You want us to play what now?" Yuki muttered incredulously. He firmly crossed his arms across this chest, his brows furrowing together,

"The nervous game!" Ryuichi piped-up.

Yuki slipped off the bed and plopped down next to his brother, "Why would I play a pointless game like that?" Yuki spat. Tatsuha lightly poked his brother in his sidr, "YYYoooouuu'rrreeee ssccaarrreeeddd..." he chirped in a sing-song voice.

"YYuukkkiii is sssccaarrrreeeedddd..."

"YYuukkkiii is sssccaarrrreeeedddd..."

By now, both of the immature boys were chanting these lines. Yuki fell back so he was leaning against the bed, "Fine fine... I'll play, just stop that!" Both of the two grew slient, malicious grins covering their faces. "Yuki... play the nervous game wi-"

"Wait a sec here... I choose to play, so the least you can do is let me gofirst upon choosing..." Yuki muttered with a glint in his eyes.

The two briskly glanced at each other, their gaze uncertain. "I-I guess..." was the wavering response.

"Since you seem to have got me into this... I choose Tatsuha..." he spoke, his eyes daring. Shifting a bit so he was in a better position, his hand fell on Tatsuha's ankle. A smirk was plastered upon the blonde's lips, "Nervous?"

"Ha! Course not!" Tatsuha shouted, overconfident. The hand landed onto his knee.

"How about now?" the voice seemed somewhat seductive, Yuki had now leaned closer to the other.

"N-no..." the voice was slightly trembling, Tatsuha's face growing hot. The hand settled upon the other's thigh, dragging his fingers along the way.

"Nervous Tat-su-ha?" Yuki spoke calmly, that glint still visible in his eyes. "N-nnuu..." was the quiet response, Tatsuha swiftly bit his lip to cease the moan from escaping his lips.

The hand stroked up the thigh, going at an agonizingly slow pace, when it reached it's destination, and audible moan filled the room.

Yuki chuckled, "Nervous?"he asked innocently, his hand still resting upon his brother's crotch.

"Nu... y-ye.." Tatsuha stuttered. The hand began fumbling with the other's button, slowly pulling down the zipper, "YES!" was the outburst. Tatsuha's hand immediatley covered his mouth while Yuki removed his hand and returned to his side.

"I-I need to go use the bathroom..." the dark haired boy muttered, getting up and running out the door, stumbling in his path.

"Take you time... take your time..." Yuki said smugly, a grin visible on the blonde's lips.

* * *

Sasukefreak: And that would be it! Hate it? Love it? Should I continue? Please review! It's the only way to get me to update. 

Er... I'm not too familiar with the nervous game... Heh heh... so would someone please be kind enough to tell me if any of the rules are different then the way I posted?


	2. Chapter 2 King Kong?

sasukefreak: Wow, I was amazed at how many reveiws I received! -squeals- o.o;; Eh... Thank you sssoooo much for the amazing reveiws, they really urged me to update faster. :D Oh! And a special thanks to Corwyn-chan! He was my first reveiwer...even though he didn't know how to send one, he was still thoughtful enough to send me an email. -huggles- Now... on with the story! **

* * *

Chapter 2 **

The sound of the 'thump' of the door closing was like music to Tatsuha's ears. He pressed his back against the rugged ebony wood, slumping. His enegy draining little by little, as he slowly slid down until his bottom made contact with the cool bathroom tiles.

Tatsuha's hand found its way towards his crotch, hoping to find release fast and soon. Once his mind became somewhat clear again, he jerked his hand away, forcing it to lie by his side. 'I will not let him have such an effect on me,' Tatsuha repeated again and again to himself, cradleing his legs encircled by arms.

"Tatsuha!" a voice called, yanking him back to reality. The dark-haired boy unsteadily tried to regain his balance, his hand fumbling around until it settled on the edge of the bathroom sink. Slowly lifing himself up, he coughed a few times in hope to clear his hoarse voice.

"I'm coming!" he forced the words from his lips. Once he was back on his feet, he brushed himself off and briefly glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He found himself straightening his clothes and running his fingertips through his tangled locks. 'I'm hardly presentable, how could I look like this in front of Yuki?' he thought and then immedietly shook his head to rid the bickering thoughts.

Tatsuha's hand found its way onto the doorknob, counting to a slow paced '3' beneath his breath before he exited the bathroom. The raven-haired boy entered the room and settled on a bed, creating some distance between him and the blonde.

"Tatsu-chan, you're back!" Ryuichi chirped in a high-pitched voice, lifting Kumagaroo into the air and making him do a twirl.

Yuki glanced up at Tatsuha and gave him a knowing smirk, "What, tired already from such an 'innocent' gesture?"

"Course not!" Tatsuha countered, his eyes narrowing a fraction.

"So you wouldn't mind playing again, Tatsu-chan?"

That shut him up. He glared at his feet, his eyes refusing to blink. Ryuichi awkwardly glanced at the two, focusing on one, then the other.

Yuki grinned triumphantly until he felt a pillow smash against his face. "Why I oughtta..." he began as he tackled Tatsuha and successfully pinned him to the bed. Yuki had an iron grip on both of his brother's wrists, forcing them besides his head.

"AH! H-HELP! HELP ME!" Tatsuha screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up! You'll wake up our parents!" Yuki muttered.

"That's the point!" Tatsuha spat. Right when he was about to open his mouth the scream again, rosy lips had covered his own. Tatsuha immedietly ceased all actions of straining and sank into the kiss. His eyes had fluttered closed, enjoying the salty, yet incredibly sweet, intoxicating taste of his brother.

Ryuichi watched the two in awe and immedietly covered Kumagaroo's button eyes with his hands.

The unreal sensation and warmth of another body urged him to deepen the kiss. Tatsuha kneaded the other's lips on its own accord. Yuki's eyes widened when he finally realized his brother's actions. Yuki tried to take in the surroundings, well, on a bed, I just pinned him, I kissed him to shut his trap, and his face is bright pink. 'Great...' Yuki thought sarcastically.

The blonde pulled away, although a bit reluctantly.

"Wha-" he had started, but Tatsuha had beat him to it.

"What the hell was that?" Tatsuha muttered angrily, though his face was still flushed.

"Pfft... looking by your reactions, I would have guessed you enjoyed it," Yuki scowled.

"Y-You started it!" Tatsuha argued.

The blonde chuckled, "Very mature..." he mumbled sarcastically, "and don't think so highly of yourself, it was to shut you up."

Tatsuha opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes began to cast a faraway look as he rubbed his lips together, the electrifying sensation still lingering there. 'Rejection, I mean nothing to him except as a brat,' Tatsuha thought bitterly, relaxing his head into the welcoming pillow and tilted it to the side so he could avoid seeing the blonde beauty.

'We're brothers, Brothers, BROTHERS!' he thought, but the last word had slipped out. Once he heard the word escape his lips, he sealed the mouth shut, horror clearly written all over his dark red face. Out of reaction, he tried to move his hand to cover his mouth, but it was still firmly pressed beside his head.

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Brothers?" he muttered bluntly, lost by the sudden outburst.

"I brought a movie!" Ryuichi piped-up happily. "Can we watch it, pwease, pwease, PWEASE?" Ryuichi repeated over and over.

Yuki lightly shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Sure, why not..." he mumbled while letting go of the one beneath him and shifted so he sat on the edge of the bed. Once Yuki had diverted his attenion from the two, Ryuichi gave Tatshua a you-sssoooooooo-owe-me-bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha look.

"Hey Ryu, what movie you got?" Tatsuha started, propping himself up on his elbows.

"KING KONG! But... we have to watch it on the laptop or a computer, it's not a DVD..." Ryuichi said happily, standing up and glanced at the laptop that layed above the T.V. He swiftly secured the disk into the slot and waited patiently for it to load. Once the small window appeared, he enlarged it and set it carefully onto the bed the other two layed on. "Ta-da!" he chirped.

"Doo Daa Dee Dee Daa Duu Dee DAAAAAAAA!" Ryuichi sang along with the movie as it began. The others sweatdropped and shifted to a more comftorable position on top of the twin sized bed. Finally, it ended up with Tatsuha squished in the middle with Ryuichi and Yuki nearly falling off the sides of the bed.

"How long is this movie...?" Tatsuha groaned, trying to create as much distance between him and Yuki without throwing Ryuichi off the bed.

"Mmm... maybe three hours," Ryuichi mumbled softly, his eyes glued to the screen. He huggled Kumagaroo closer to his chest, his eyes wide with fascination. About a half an hour had already passed and Tatsuha still hadn't showed any hint of interest in this movie about the love between a giant ape and a woman. Not only did it seem boring, but he was also forcefully shoved against the one he secretly admired, but it probably wasn't much of a secret anymore due to the 'incident' that had occured just today.

Tatsuha's eye slightly twitched at the respones, obviously not liking it. He shifted to pull himself off the pillow he once layed on, a cramp slowly building up in his neck. During this process, he managed to brush himself against the blonde's thigh, which earned him an annoyed glare.

"It was an accident... sheesh..." Tatsuha muttered, not quite in the mood to watch the movie, and the glare was making him cringe.

"Hn,"

"Ano... Yuki?"

"...yes..."

"Why must you be so CCOOLLLDDDD!" Tatsuha suddenly bursted out, his fists banging against the other's chest. He lightly scrunched his nose, a cute pout crossing his features.

"Tatusha, are you feeling well?" Yuki asked, peering into the other's eyes and lightly poking the other's forehead. He began inspecting him like a lab animal, poking him here and there, making observations.

'I try to start a conversation... and he treats me like an animal... just great...' Tatsuha thought.

**After the movie:D**

Ryuichi reached foreword to close the laptop, finally making space for the other two to breath naturally. Tatsuha flopped down on his bed, yawning and stretching his arms far above his head. "Yuki... go turn off the lights..."

"No..."

"Why?"

"You're closer to it..."

Tatsuha got off the bed and then moved as far away from the light switch as possible.

"You are now..." he whined childishly.

* * *

Once they had all settled into a bed, Yuki had his own bed and Tatsuha and Ryuichi shared one. It was almost impossible to sleep for Tatsuha since his friend was snoring... loudly. He had tried everything, pulling the pillow over his ears, poking the other, pinching, even resulting to kicking, but the snoring only got louder. 

Tatsuha groaned, his face contorting into a scowl. "Yuki..." he whispered.

"Ughh... yes?"

"Shut him up... please..."

"I'm sleeping..."

"But how can you sleep when someone is snoring so loouudly..."

"I can barely hear him because of the distance..."

"B-but..."

-silence-

"Tatusha... come on this bed and shut the fuck up."

Tatsuha grinned triumphantly and complied, getting off the bed and walking towards the other. The blonde shifted, making space for the other to crawl in. Tatsuha sat down and swung his legs onto the bed. "Thanks Yuki..."

"Mmhm..."

'I guess he really isn't as cold as I thought he was...'

* * *

sasukefreak: Okay... so it is sorta short... but I tried, okay? Well... please reveiw. If I get up to atleast...Mmm... 15 reveiws, I'll put in a lemon! xD 

But... it has to be like a wet dream... heh heh... I sorta want this relationship to go at a more slow pace. Well... should the dream be coming from:

Tatsuha's P.O.V.

or

Yuki's P.O.V? I normally would imagine it from Tatsuha's veiw, but I'm willing to try new things. 8D


	3. Chapter 3 Warmth

sasukefreak: Hm... I thought I would never get that 15 reveiws. x.x Well, here's the Chapter you've all been waiting for!

**Chapter 3

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V. **

It felt as if the temperature had dropped atleast ten degrees when I felt the bed shift and the warmth suddenly vanish. Propping myself up on my elbows, I annoyingly glanced at Tatsuha, who had happened to walk out the door. Slowly crawling out of the bed, I fallowed. Hoping to receive atleast some reaction from the raven-haired, I stood hardly any space between us two. My face contorted into a scowl as I noticed the lack of reaction. Lightly grabbing onto his shoulder, I spun him around, which would probably have been the worst mistake. Glancing at his eyes, I felt my breath hitch and then uncomftorably swallow.

His eyes held confusion, cutely tilting his head towards the side in a way a puppy would. I felt that warmth again, something snaking around my fingers. It was slowly brought up to eye-level by someone else. All of a sudden, a pink tongue darted out, casually licking the finger at a calm matter. He lightly batted his eyes and gave me an incredibly devious smirk. The tongue continued to stroke up the finger, leaving a wet trail behind. "Yuki... let us go somewhere else..." Tatsuha said huskily, the smirk had returned onto those beautiful pink lips.

I had instantly complied as he began entering another room, immedietly fallowing afterwards. As the door closed, it was instantly locked. My back was suddenly shoved against the frame of the door, sending chills throughout my spine. My wrists were yanked forward and then pinned roughly against my head. "Wouldn't the bed be better?" I muttered teasingly.

"Hmph," was the rushed response as he leaned in to tackle my mouth. It was a rough and bruising kiss, though not quite rough enough for my taste. I lightly ran my tongue against his bottom lip, then lunging inside his sweet sweet cavern. Trying to bring his tongue into play, I brushed mine teasingly against his. My arms snaked around his lean waist, trying to get him closer, trying to feel that warmth I craved for.

I reluctantly pushed him away, my hand that was once on his waist had traveled lower, gripping onto the back of his knee and easily picking his lithe figure up, bridal style. Hurriedly, walking towards the bed, I uncerimoniously dropped him onto the covers. Once he had made contact with the bed, I had pounced on him, once again taking his lips against mine. How I loved tasting those pink rosy lips, it was like a drug, and I was addicted. It felt so... surreal, almost as if we weren't brothers, like something we did almost daily. I decided to ignore my mind's ramblings and focuse on the task at hand. (A.N. Literally... Dx)

My hands had began to slightly hitch up his shirt so I could veiw that beautifully tanned skin. I clenched onto the hem of it and pulled it up so I could see those perk nipples. I gently rubbed my palm against one, and I immedietly felt him tense up, a soft mewl escape his lips.

"You like that?" I whispered huskily into the shell of his ear.

"Nuu... ye-ess... y-yu uhnn" I smirked to myself at that.

"I know something that'll feel even better..."

Being rather inpatient at the moment, I slipped off his shirt and then continued kissing him. My hand once against traveled lower so they lingered at the sensitive skin just above his boxers. Trying to distract him by slowly biting at his neck, my hand stroked his length. This time he moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. I smiled, satisfied by the reaction as my grip tightened, rubbing my thumb against the tip.

"Uhnn... Ah!" he groaned, his two arms falling limply to the side. "M-more..."

I complied, lightly pumping it. How beautiful and downright molestable he sounded right now. I could feel him getting hard, and right when he was about to cum, I abruptly pulled my hand away. I watched as he began to whine in protest, "Bish..." muttered quietly, mostly to himself.

"I believe you are the 'bish' in this current situaion," I retorted, a smirk clearly shown on my face. "Besides, I'm not quite done with you yet..."

I bent down to give him a small peck on the cheek, that I noticed now was a bright red. hastily getting rid of his boxers, they pooled around his ankles, revealing his very hard and in need of attention erection. (A.N. Wow... that rhymes... x-x;)

Quickly ridding articles of clothing that seperated us two, I pressed two fingers against his lips. He quickly understood and complied, sucking on my two fingers and giving it a thourougly wet coat. Slipping them out, my other hand began a random pattern on his stomach, trying my best to distract him from the pain and discomfort that would most likely come. Slowly inserting my two fingers inside his entrance, I began wiggling them around, begining a scissoring motion inside his rather tight entrance. He let out another mewl of protest, but then instantly bucked his himps, letting out a husky groan when I had made contact with his prostate.

"D-do that agai- nuh..."

I complied, rubbing against his prostate, adding a bit more pressure this time. How I loved to hear him moan and to know I was to cause of it, it was utterly ...beautiful. Taking away the fingers, I positioned myself above him, ready to-

"Yuki..." a tired voice called.

The room began to spin, a clouded mist surrounding me. And then... Tatsuha's face staring at me.

'What... the... fuck?' My eyes narrowed to a glare, "You better have a good reason for waking me up, Tatsuha..." I spatted, venom dripping from every word.

"I-I... You... on me..." he mumbled incoherantly.

It was then when I noticed our position. My leg was enterwined with his, one hand laying on his thigh, painfully close to his crotch, and head was most likey burried under his neck.

"Hn," I didn't move one inch, he'll just have to deal with it. And plus... I liked it.

-----------------------------------------------------

Okay... I know... this wasn't even a lemon... a-and... it's incredibly short... but... I really wasn't in the mood to write a lemon today, and yet I would feel extremely guilty if I didn't. So... even though I probably don't deserve it... reveiw? xO Oh! And thanks, dodo-chan, for meh 15th reveiw! 8DD


	4. Chapter 4 Malchik

Disclaimer:I forget if I made one of these or not... but no I do not own Gravitation nor any of the characters in here. Except Yuna, the 'evil nurse'. -nodnod- This is also a non-profitable piece of work.

sauskefreak: Wow... I got so many reviews, thank you sssoooooo mmuch! x-x -throws confetti- Eh... I'm not cleaning that up. xO Um... this chapter, I really don't know what I'm going to write, but beware of the time skips. I'm really sorry about the bazillion of time skips. x.x I have a lot of ideas for 'awkward moments' between the two, but the only way I can fit those in is by... of course... using time skips! YAY FOR TIME SKIPS! Dx -ish rather hyper right now-

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**

Tatsuha's P.O.V.

Staring down at my breakfast, I poked it continuously with my fork, imagining as if I was 'murdering' a certain someone. The weekend had flown by rather quickly except '_that_' part. Ah yes, let me explain to you, in my own pretty..ful version?

_Once upon a time... Tatsuha, the most smexiest guy alive had a brother. An evil, ugly, mean, selfish, -ahem- ...brother. A brother who would continuously try to seduce _

_him, ppft, trying to act all innocent and without knowing how much he turned the other brother on... that little... -cough- I started rambling again, neh? Well, this 'ebil'_

_brother had many plots to ruin the other sibling's life. Tragic... I know. First, he would turn the other on, then show signs of attraction, then ignore him altogether, then act as if nothing happened, then... paint his nails hot pink. Ah yes... Yuki... I mean... the 'evil brother' is going doowwnnn! _

My gaze wandered upward when I heard incoming footsteps. The chair softly screeched backwards and then a figure calmly sat down. "Hello... _Yuki_..." I spat, my eyes narrowing into a glare, but a playful glare none-the-less.

"Mornin'." he muttered back, extending his hand to grab his glass of milk. He sipped a small amount, and once the liquid had reached his mouth, he slightly stiffened, trying his best not to spit it right back out. 'Salt... no... _drenched _in salt, he will not win, I'll show him.' Yuki set the glass down, ignoring the unpleasant taste in his mouth, and continued to eat his breakfast which consisted of scrambled eggs and a bar.

--------------------- No P.O.V.

After their 'greeting' they both ate in silence, Tatsuha, violently stabbing his food and shoving it inside his mouth, chewing viciously, and Yuki elegantly eating, staying away from the milk as much as possible.

My, my, what an odd pair. Tatsuha grumbled something about needing a ride and then slid his chair back away from the table. Hastily grabbing the plate, glass, and silverware, he stalked towards the dishwasher, dropping the contents inside.

Yuki watched the tempered boy out of the corners of his eyes, admiring his form, although still in denial. Pulling his eyes away from the lean figure, he closed his eyes, lightly massaging his temples. He continued this action in an attempt to soothe his thoughts, but it only made the matters worse when an image of Tatsuha in a _very_ compromising position. Yuki immediately snapped his eyes opened. Yuki blinked once or twice, clearing his slightly fuzzy vision, the remnants of the image of Tatsuha still refusing to leave his 'innocent' mind alone.

"Eh... Yuki?" Tatsuha called, his voice smooth and a soft yet powerful voice, 'Damnit... When did I begin to become so detailed about these things? Especially when it's about _Tatsuha_.'

"...Yes?" He answered, his tone slightly uncertain, but still containing that annoyance, and bitter ring to it.

"Well... in our History class, the teacher is having the weird craze about Greek mythology and all made us write some freaky story. So.. GIMME A NAME!" His voice slightly squeaked, desperate for a name as if he'd been thinking about it for hours.

"The All-Amazing-Yuki-that-_Pwnes_-You-All?" he suggested, grinning. Tatsuha rolled his eyes and ignored that comment.

"Don't you have that Russian teacher..." it was said in more of a statement then a question. "...Yeah," Tatsuha drawled out, "Does it matter?"

"Malchik," Yuki answered immediately, his inner side smirking. (A.N. If you don't know what 'Malchik' means, you'll figure it out soon. :D)

"Okie dokie, thanks Yuki!" he chirped while making his way out of the kitchen.

Tatsuha had just finished his homework when Yuki barged into his room, well, their room. He was dressed in a navy blue button up shirt; the top two buttons undone, revealing his creamy skin and collarbone. "Tatsuha... I need your help..." Yuki sighed.

Tatsuha gulped, hard. "Whatch'a need?" Tatsuha asked, sitting up on his bed. "I need some sort've sewing kit, this button fell off and I NEED TO SEW IT BACK ON!" the normally calm Yuki screeched.

Tatsuha visibly cringed at his, "Right there on the counter behind me," Tatsuha answered immediately, stunned by the outburst. Yuki, feeling as if he was extremely low on time, he crawled on the bed, knees in-between Tatsuha's legs and reached for the kit. Yuki hardly noticed the close proximity, but Tatsuha... _did_. His face had turned as red as a cherry, and his breath becoming ragged. Once Yuki had grasped the handle of the kit, he had lost his balance, falling on top of Tatsuha in a straddling position. Yuki's eyes widened by a fraction, "S-sorry..." he muttered, a light pink staining his cheeks, which was completely out of character for him. Almost like deja vu from that earlier image.

Tatsuha slightly struggled, but unfortunately, or fortunately, began to rub his groin against the other's thigh. He let out a strangled groan, trying oh so hard to keep quiet. If it was possible, Tatsuha's face became even redder in the process.

Yuki quickly noticed the other's... _discomfort_, and decided to tone down on the teasing and climbed off the younger sibling. Tatsuha chuckled nervously, "Heh heh... Well... At least you got the sewing kit, neh?" He babbled, trying his best to distract Yuki the best he could from the more then obvious blush on his face. "Yeah..."

Yuki carefully placed the kit down on the bed near his lap. He began to unbutton his shirt, revealing more and more skin to Tatsuha.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Tatsuha asked, his eyes wide with disbelief. "I need to take this shirt off so I can sew on this stupid button," he scowled, beginning to dig through the materials and quicky grasped onto a needle, spool of thread, and a button. Once he had sewn on the button, he grasped the thread between his teeth and tightly pulled, securing it. Aa... Poor poor Tatsuha and his imagination running wild.

When Yuki had slipped his shirt back on, he quickly glanced at his wristwatch and muttered a quick 'hurry up' before leaving the room to gather his materials for school.

Tatsuha stared dazedly at the place Yuki was currently sitting at. Briefly shaking his head, he made a few final adjustments to his homework and rushed after Yuki before he had decided to ditch him. That had happened one too many times and Tatsuha was not interested in walking to school, especially with the _problem_ Yuki had caused earlier.

Tatsuha had gathered his belongings and forcefully shoved the bulky textbooks and binder into his cramped bookbag. Hastily running out the door, he was just in time, catching an impatient Yuki waiting in his brand new BMW. Tatsuha hopped into the front seat and immediately reached for the knob that would save him from the horrible music that was currently blaring in his ears. Yuki slapped Tatsuha's hand away reflexively. "Get used to it,"

Tatsuha sulked as he slouched in his chair. "Yuki... you're no fuunnn..." he whined.

"Do you want me to be... _fun_?" Yuki suggested, one eyebrow elegantly raising as if inquiring something terribly _off topic_. Tatsuha instantly blushed, "Oh shut it..."

Yuki just chuckled. The rest of the ride was rode in silence except for the annoying music of some girl singing about love songs, or was it a guy? (A.N. Aka "So sick of love songs" by Ne-Yo, no offence if you like that song. x3)

It felt like an eternity until they reached the school. Tatsuha's face continued to flare up every now and then when he thought of the past events. Tatsuha visibly twitched at the song playing, at the same time extremely grateful that they reached their destination. As Tatsuha gazed around to pass the time, he _finally_ noticed Yuki's odd attire.

"What's with the dress clothes?" Tatsuha blurted, completely out of the blue.

Yuki parallel parked and tugged the keys out of the ignition. "Mum didn't tell you? I'm stuck with teaching your English class," he explained, twirling the keys with his index finger, "now get out of my car before you make us late."

Tatsuha's mouth gaped open, and stared... and stared... and stared.

"Eh, Tatsuha?" Yuki tried, he didn't expect it to be _that _surprising. _Guess not... _

No response.

"Tatsuha."

Still no response.

"THERE'S AN OLD HOBO THAT'S GONNA EAT JOOH!" Yuki hollered, his arms flailing like a complete idiot. Aaa, the two can _never_ be quiet, neh?

"NUUUU!" then... just to Yuki's luck, Tatsuha passed out. Yuki smacked his hand against his forehead. _Poor poor Yuki... _

Later that morning, Yuki half carried and half dragged Tatsuha to the nurse's office. The nurse grimaced when she saw Tatsuha. She forced herself to smile and swallow the sarcastic remark she was oh so close to saying.

"Ohayo Yuki, thank you for bringing Tatsuha-san, would you like me to write you a pass?" she said through gritted teeth.

"That would be most _appreciated_, Yuna-san," Yuki said, copying the same tone she had used to him.

She quickly scribbled some unknown 'cursive' as they call it and handed it to Yuki. "Thank you," he muttered, and left, leaving Tatsuha alone with the 'evil nurse'.

-------

Once Tatsuha was conscious again, he curiously scanned his surroundings, White walls, uncomfortable bed, dead plant, evil nurse... He sat up, a memory of Yuki and something about Enlish briefly entering his mind.

"You're awake," Yuna muttered disappointedly, glaring at the boy.

Tatsuha's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the nurse, "Yes... I am, will you please write me a pass so I may go to class _Yuna-san_?" he replied with mock kindness. Yuna threw a partially crumpled piece of paper at Tatsuha, "Better get to class."

Tatsuha practically sprinted out of the nurse's office and traveled down the long hallway. He received a few unpleasant stares from the hall monitors and tried his best to just look invisable. He dropped by his locker and grabbed the materials he needed for his first class, History. Heading for the classroom, he opened the door with one hand with slight difficulty and it looked very much as if he had interrupted something important. At that moment, all eyes were on him, 'So much for trying to act invisable...' he thought grudginly to himself.

"Ah... Tatsuha-san, hurry to your seat, Touma here is showing his presentation up here until you unkindly barged in," he spat, and then adjusted his glasses that were slipping a bit down his nose.

Tatsuha cringed and sat down in his desk, setting his books and such under his seat. "Oh, and before I forget, please hand me your homework that was assigned over the weekend."

Tatsuha searched through his binder and grasped the story he had worked so hard on. He stood from his seat and brought it to the teacher. The teacher tore it out of his hands and began scanning though the first few lines.

"Aaa... this is quite a fine piece of work, but just because we all know you are gay doesn't mean you have to_ announce_ it to the world by naming your main character as 'gay boy'." the teacher said, looking slightly amused.

Tatsuha deadpanned, _'Yukkkii...' _

_-----------------------------_

sasukefreak: There! I'm doonnnee, finally. x-x Oo... I have plans for the next chapter, but you need to review ffiirrrsssttt. :D And.. did you notice how _long _this chapter was? It's like the longest chapter I've ever written or something. Better reveiw, or-or... No cookies. ;o

Next chapter? Yuki teaches English class... and what exactly is Tatsuha doing the entire time? Something he needs to be punished by Yuki for, perhaps? Review to see what happens next time! O-O! Just to let you know... I /sorta/ want to develop a plot in here... Which is slightly difficult, but I'm trying, kay? x-x One more thing, 2140 words. 2140!

And... HAPPY FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH! O-O -confetti-


End file.
